rockstargamesfandomcom_es-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, también conocido como GTA V o Grand Theft Auto Five es el nombre de trabajo de la decimoquinta entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Aunque todavía no se conocen datos específicos sobre el tipo de juego que será, Rockstar ya ha anunciado oficialmente su nueva entrega con dicho nombre. Los analistas estiman que saldrá para PS3, Xbox 360 y PC, en el año fiscal de 2012 (que va desde el mes de abril de ese mismo año hasta marzo de 2013), e incluso, algunos piensan que saldrá en 2011. Estos estiman que venderá más de 16 millones de copias y que generará unos 750 millones de dólares. Indicaciones internas sobre la próxima entrega Manual del juego Los rumores sobre la siguiente entrega se iniciaron con la salida de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, ya que en el manual del juego venía una imagen que indicaba dónde se ubicaría el próximo juego de la saga. El lugar venía de un cartel de un Sex Shop en el juego, con la imagen de un volcán. A raíz de dicha imagen se crearon muchas teorías. Una de ellas decía que, como el anuncio tenía la imagen de Vesuvius Citrate, se trataba de un mensaje oculto. Dicho mensaje estaba relacionado con el nombre: V'esuvius '''Cit'rate, en otras palabras, Vice City. Otra de las teorías afirma que el cartel hacía referencia al volcán Vesubio, que se encuentra en Italia, por lo tanto el siguiente juego podría estar ambientado allí. La última conclusión apunta hacia Francia, dada la forma de la rotura del cartel. LC Is Over.jpg|La imagen que viene en el manual de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Mollis.png|Imagen sobre la cual se sacó el fondo de imagen del manual. Créditos finales del juego Los créditos finales de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony también dan pistas sobre el cambio de ciudad y el nuevo desarrollo del juego. Entre otras escenas, se puede ver en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis un taxi aparcando en la entrada. De dicho taxi sale Patrick McReary con una bolsa (aparentemente con el dinero robado anteriormente) y entrando para coger un avión. Tras algunas escenas, aparece un avión despegando, por lo que hace indicar que Patrick tomó ese vuelo y huyó de Liberty City. El mencionado avión, con la matrícula '''LJK 24051972 (una posible referencia al lugar y fecha de nacimiento de Sam Houser) despega de la pista y se funde en el horizonte, siendo la última imagen mostrada el final de la pista con unas luces en forma de V'. El mensaje parece indicar que, tras el fin de Liberty City, Patrick (y la saga en general) viajan hacia el nuevo destino, ubicación de Grand Theft Auto V. Además, la aparición de personajes irlandeses en los castings, incluyendo un más que probable familiar suyo, refuerzan dicha teoría. Creditos.png Creditos 2.PNG Creditos 3.png Entrevista en The Times Dan Houser, uno de los productores y guionistas de la saga GTA, realizó en 2009 unas declaraciones al periódico ''The TimesNoticia que recoge dicha entrevista donde entre otras cosas especuló sobre dicha entrega. En referencia a GTA V, anunció que todavía no habían escogido una ubicación y un argumento para el juego, y que su guión estaría cercano a las 1.000 páginas (diez veces más que una película).As for the boys themselves, they are already back at work. There's a Western game in the works for next spring, and the next GTA to think of. “We'll think of a city first, then the characters,” says Houser. The script he will end up co-writing will run to around 1,000 pages, nearly ten times as much as a feature film. Especulaciones, rumores y montajes thumb|left|200px|Logotipo fanart empleado para informar sobre la nueva entrega de Rockstar Games. Varia gente especuló sobre si GTA V se desarrollaría en Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, esta idea ha sido bastante rechazada, dado que Rockstar publicó el videojuego L.A. Noire, ambientado en dicha ciudad. Varios meses después, surgieron nuevos rumores acerca de que GTA V sería anunciado próximamente en un evento de Max Payne 3, y que se situaría nada más y nada menos que en Hollywood. Finalmente, no se anunció, y Rockstar no dijo nada al respecto. Meses después, los analistas apuntaban a Londres como la ubicación del juego, ya que el gobierno británico estaba pensando en qué juegos deberían subvencionar, es decir, en qué juegos deberían colaborar económicamente para facilitar su desarrollo, y posiblemente Rockstar se vendría recompensada por dicha ayuda. thumb|300px|Montaje realizado sobre la página oficial de Rockstar. En enero de 2011, la página web RockstarSource apuntó que había descubierto accidentalmente una publicación oficial respecto a Grand Theft Auto V. En concreto, se refería a que visitando la web oficial (rockstargames.com) entró en el teórico apartado de GTA V (/V) y descubrió un logotipo sobre la nueva entrega. Al encontrar dicho descubrimiento, se afanó en realizar una captura de pantalla, para poco tiempo después eliminar dicha imagen desde la web oficial. Evidentemente, se trató de un montaje creado por la página de noticias, que poco tiempo después confirmó que había realizado.Falsa noticia sobre el apartado de GTA V en la página oficial Actualmente, dicho enlace redirige a la página principal de Rockstar Games. Filtraciones Desde los primeros rumores sobre el desarrollo del proyecto, han aparecido algunas filtraciones públicas sobre detalles del mismo. Casting de actores para el proyecto Rush Las primeras filtraciones aparecieron entre finales de 2010 e inicios de 2011. En concreto, se trata de anuncios de castings ofrecidos por Telsey + Company, compañía con la que estaría trabajando Rockstar Games para un proyecto llamado '''RushRegistro donde aparece el proyecto Rush como propiedad de Take 2 Games. Aunque no hay confirmación oficial, éste podría ser el nombre en clave utilizado para el desarrollo de Grand Theft Auto V, por lo que esos castings serían para buscar actores que trabajaran en dicho juego. thumb|left|300px|Primer casting para el proyecto Rush. Los primeros documentos aparecen el 22 de noviembre de 2010. En uno aparecen varios anuncios de castings, destacando el de dicha empresa (página 14).Anuncios de castings entre los que se incluye el proyecto Rush Como datos más concretos aparece el inicio del rodaje (6 de diciembre de 2010) y el salario que percibirían (unos 800 dólares por sesiones de 8 horas, incentivando ideas que puedan tener). Además, aparecen pequeñas descripciones de los supuestos personajes a los que deberían interpretar: dos agentes del FBI, un hillbilly idiota, un monje galés profesor de yoga, una madre ama de casa neurótica, una swinger divorciada, un amante de la marihuana y un publicista de una actriz famosa. De estos personajes destaca el de la swinger, de nombre Señora Bell, y que nos puede indicar que sea la esposa de Phil Bell, dado que además este es divorciado. Por otro lado, en la web The Agency aparece un listado de personajes para realizar en el proyecto RushListado de The Agency. Los primeros son los ya aparecidos en el anterior anuncio, aunque en esta página se muestra una lista más extensa: Kevin de Silva, un adolescente; Harut Vartanyan, vendedor de autos armenio; Nervous Jerry, paranoico; Calvin North, agente del FBI asesor de programas de TV; Jerry Cole, discapacitado experto en tecnología de la información; Rich Roberts, actor; Alex, un viejo y rico hippie arruinado; Scarlet, hippie espiritual; Chad, guaperas misógino; Tae Wong, mafioso chino y su traductor. Sobre abril de 2011 aparecieron nuevas noticiasNoticia sobre más castings del proyecto Rush sobre dichos castings, anunciado nuevos personajes. De entre ellos, destaca prominentemente James Pedeaston, personaje ya aparecido en dos generaciones anteriores (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto IV). [[Archivo:Rush 2.png|thumb|300px|Casting para el Interactive Project.]] Por último, el 29 de junio aparece un nuevo casting. En este caso se trata de un proyecto llamado INTERACTIVE PROJECT (Proyecto interactivo); un nuevo nombre de trabajo para el proyecto Rush, de nuevo anunciado por la empresa Telsey + CompanyCasting donde aparecen nuevos personajes. En este último caso destacan nuevas descripciones de los personajes: Jane Bell, Jeffrey, William, Eddie McReary y Marco. Obviamente, el nombre de Jane corresponde al antiguo personaje de la señora Bell. Además, Marco podría ser una transformación del personaje inicial de Miguel Gonzalez, o tal vez compañero de éste. Por último, Jeffrey y Williams (que son hermanos) podrían ser amigos de Eddie (ya que son irlandeses), lo que unido a la descripción de éste nos hace indicar que podría ser el primo de Patrick McReary, que huye de Liberty City tras el atraco al banco, posiblemente a la nueva ciudad donde esté ambientado Grand Theft Auto V. Catálogo de Gamestop thumb|left|300px|Modificación del catálogo alemán, con fecha desconocida. Desde inicios de 2011, la versión en alemán de la tienda Gamestop (GameStop.de) ha estado especulando sobre la existencia de Grand Theft Auto V y su posible publicación, añadiendo éste a su catálogo pese a que no hubiera existido confirmación oficial. La primera vez que apareció fue el 15 de abril, instando a los fans a una salida del juego el día 15 de enero.Noticia recogida en GamerZona Dado el revuelo que causó dicha noticia, el producto desapareció del catálogo. Sin embargo, unos meses después se podía ver de nuevo, esta vez con una fecha unbekannt (desconocida).Noticia sobre la nueva inclusión De nuevo, en septiembre se actualizó la información sobre el producto, dando la posibilidad de reservarlo y con una fecha de salida del 18 de marzo de 2012. En este caso, se sabe con toda seguridad que es un dato incorrecto, dado que es la misma fecha de salida del videojuego Max Payne 3.Nueva modificación del catálogo thumb|280px|Última modificación tras el anuncio del trailer. Por último, y tras la publicación de la primera noticia oficial sobre el juego el 25 de octubre, Gamestop (en su versión de Irlanda) volvió a cambiar la información del producto, esta vez para señalar la fecha de publicación al 2 de octubre.Nuevo cambio tras el anuncio del trailer Con estos datos, la opción más segura es que Gamestop no tiene ni ha tenido ningún conocimiento real sobre el desarrollo del videojuego, ni de sus características (usando un logo modificado de Grand Theft Auto IV al inicio) o publicación (cambiando hasta 3 veces la fecha); y que todos sus movimientos han sido una simple estrategia de marketing. Empleado de Rockstar North El 20 de septiembre de 2011, un diseñador llamado Michael Flocco anunció en su blog personalBlog de Michael Flocco que; dado a que es fan de la saga, que estaba buscando trabajo y que el próximo juego le gustaría que estuviese ubicado en Vice City; iba a involucrarse en un proyecto personal llamado simplemente Vice City Project, al igual que meses antes recreó una habitación al estilo GTA.Entrada sobre la habitación. Asimismo, estuvo publicando durante el mes de enero distintos diseños que había creado de localizaciones y figuras que estarían ubicadas en una hipótetica Vice City de nueva generación: una caseta de playaCaseta de playa, unos hotelesPrimera publicación del hotel 1Segunda publicación del hotel 1Primera publicación del hotel 2Segunda publicación del hotel 2Tercera publicación del hotel 2, una parada de autobúsParada de autobús o un buzón de correoBuzón de correo. Aparentemente, tan sólo se tratan de creaciones de un aficionado, no oficiales ni ligadas a Rockstar Games. Sin embargo, y tal y como aparece en su perfil de LinkedIn Perfil en LinkedIn, trabaja como asistente de desarrollo en Rockstar North, por lo que sus creaciones podrían estar estrechamente ligadas con Grand Theft Auto V. Además, el hecho de que no puede publicar información de su trabajo debido a la cláusula de confidencialidad, no permite conocer más datos sobre el proyecto secreto de la empresa. Hotel Flocco.jpg Hotel Flocco 2.jpg Parada Flocco.jpg Anuncio de tráiler Confirmación de logotipo y nombre thumb|250px|Anuncio del primer tráiler en la página web oficial de Rockstar. El 25 de octubre de 2011, y sin previo aviso o rumor, se actualizó la página oficial de Rockstar (rockstargames.com) con la primera noticia oficial sobre dicho juego. En concreto, se sustituyó el contenido habitual de la compañía por una simple imagen, con fondo negro, anunciado el nombre y logotipo de dicho juego, y la publicación del primer tráiler para el día 2 de noviembre del mismo año. Asimismo, el twitter oficial de la compañía (@RockstarGames) confirmó dicha noticia con un escueto tweet #GTAV rockstargames.com. Hipótesis sobre el logotipo Pese a que no hay más confirmación oficial que el nombre y el logotipo (e incluso estos pueden estar sujetos a cambios y modificaciones), la publicación del primer material oficial puede dar pistas sobre características de la nueva entrega. Por un lado, el nombre parece indicar que de nuevo habrá un cambio de generación, tras estrenar la cuarta el juego Grand Theft Auto IV y completarla los episodios y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Sin embargo, podría tratarse simplemente de un nombre de trabajo (al igual que Rush) y que finalmente se emplee otro nombre alternativo que no implique cambio de generación. Además del nombre, otra teoría a favor de que no se cambie de generación (y por tanto, de universo paralelo) son las conexiones con personajes de la presente generación, como son Phil Bell, James Pedeaston o Patrick McReary. Dolar.jpg V logo.png En cuanto al logotipo, el diseño del V (cinco) parece estar basado en los antiguos billetes de dólar, como uno de 1899 que muestra el mismo patrón de dibujo. Esto puede ser un indicativo de que la siguiente entrega tendrá conexiones con el dinero (blanqueo, tráfico, apuestas ilegales,...) pudiendo ubicarse en Las Venturas (casinos) o Washington D.C. (capital del país), entre otros. Subida en bolsa de Take 2 thumb|left|200px|Subida en bolsa el día del anuncio. Al igual que en otras fechas señaladas, el primer anuncio oficial sobre la nueva entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto benefició a su compañía propietaria, Take-Two Interactive. Pese a no haber datos específicos, salvo un logotipo y un trailer cercano, el mismo día del anuncio (25 de octubre de 2011) sus acciones subieron casi un 6%, aumentando en 0.83 puntos y dejando su valor en dicha fecha a 15.22 dólares la acción.Información de Nasdaq Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial (actualmente no disponible) en:Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Juegos